


Haladios

by lighteez



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EVERGLOW (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighteez/pseuds/lighteez
Summary: AU where everglow are sea captains sent out to catch the pirate gang ateez.. . .❛❛ԍoᴅ ᴘuт мᴇ нᴇʀᴇ ʟικᴇ ᴀɴ ᴀssᴀssιɴ❜❜. . .❛❛ιғ ᴘossιʙʟᴇ, ԍo ᴀs ғᴀʀ ᴀwᴀʏ ᴀs ʏou cᴀɴ❜❜ she crossed her arms in anger❛❛ғʀιԍнтɴιɴԍ...❜❜ he shivered sarcasticly, ❛❛ʟᴇт's ԍᴇт ʙuʀɴιɴԍ ɴow❜❜ he smirked as one of them lit his torch





	1. Cast/Roles

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will like my writing! Give kudos uwu, enjoy!

Note_ everglow are sea captains meanwhile ateez are the mischievous pirate gang. the cast will have a role and if i mess up with a role in the chapters please tell me nicely.

. . .

Everglow cast/roles-

E:U _ Captain; the main sea captain of the ship Forglow, the queen and king put her trust on her since her family was loyal to them. 

Sihyeon _ Quartermaster; main purpose was to distribute things. She distributed, rations, powder, work, prize, and punishment. 

Aisha_ Sea Artist and Pilot; the sea artists was anyone who could maneuver ships over great distances with little or no difficulty, an expert seaman. Very fond of her captain, E:U, but if any one dares touches her crew mates, she will kill you.

Mia_Gunner; in charge of the weapons in the castle and in the ship, mostly uses swords and does archery, very protective of her jewels and gold. 

Onda_Surgeon and cook; the doctor on the ship that takes care of the crew after a battle and makes them food. 

Yiren_Boatswain; in charge of a ship's anchors, cordage, colors, deck crew and the ship's boats, and would also be in charge of the rigging while the ship was in dock. 

. . .

ATEEZ cast/roles-

Hongjoong_Captain; leader of the pirate gang that runs the ship, Destiny, really hates the king and queen for treating them badly and running them out of the village

Seonghwa_First mate; the officer who ranks just below the Captain of the ship and takes over in the event that the Captain can no longer perform his duties.

Yunho_Doctor; he is a caring guy who helps the crew out after a battle or war in either land or sea, his apprentice is Wooyoung.

Yeosang_Sea artist; expert at reading and correcting charts, using navigational tools such as the cross-staff, back staff, quadrant, and sextant (depending on time period). They were also expert at use dead reckoning methods for determining longitude.

San_Gunners; skilled men who aimed the guns on a ship. In some instances a master gunner would give orders to other gunners on how to set their guns during a broadside. Takes care of all the weapons

Mingi_Pilot; the ships navigator and he works with the sea artist to navigate through the stars. Mostly is on the steering wheel for most parts until he is tired so he switches sometimes with the captain.

Wooyoung_Chef; he works in the kitchen for most parts and helps Yunho with first aids in the emergency room.

Jongho_Cabin boy; run messages and errands for the officers, prepare their uniforms, perhaps even fetches their dinner.


	2. Ch. i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the first chapter uwu, and i will edit the full story after its done btw

Third person's p.o.v:

The king and queen had expected their trusted sea crew to come into the throne room to talk to them about their latest mission on sea and possibly land. The grand golden doors from the outside opened as six women entered with their decent dresses, the knight greated them by bowing down to them, they gestured back and theey followed the knights into the castle once again.

The halls were filled with a royal blue carpet with golden edges, the six girls had already been in that hallway, except for other halls since they didn't live in the castle. "Here we are" the knight in silver armour knocked on the throne room door which echoed through the walls, "Come in" a deep demanding voice came through the other side of the doors as the knight opened the doors, reavling the six girls to the king and queen.

"Hello darlings, come in" the queen had gotten up with a bright smile as the girls walked inside with a small inviting smile, "Hello m'lady" E:U bowed as the rest of them followed her lead once again, "Hello E:U, Aisha, Sihyeon, Mia, Onda, and Yerin. Are you ready to get your mission?," The king came next to his queen as he smiled proudly, "We expect you to succeed in this mission. It may take a long time, but we believe you can do it" the king said.

"We are ready sire, tell us our next mission" Aisha smiled, she was always ready for the next mission even though it was boring or useless. "Great. You have to catch the bandits of pirates that are roaming the seven seas, you have to caputre them and bring them to us dead or alive" the king went to his serious tone as the girls widen their eyes.

"Sire, that's a really big mission, we-"

"Can you do it or not?" He asked sternly, the crew gave each other looks as they all nodded in approval even though Yerin didn't have a good feeling about it all. "We can sire, you can count on us in this mission" they bowed down again and the king clapped his hands, "Great! Go to the chief of the knights and tell him that you are in charge of this mission and your queen will be waiting for you in here with many dresses, gear, and anything else you need in this expedition. Got it?"

"Yes sire, thank you for this mission" they bowed at them again as the knight with silver armour gestured to the doors again, they went outside and the knight closed the doors again, "This way m'ladies" he gestured again and they walked through another familiar hallway where the portraits of the royal bloodline were hanging proudly, and more futher down was portraits of fallen heros of the country or castle. The went through a small hallway and they approached the wooden doors.

The knight left their side as the crew entered without knocking. "Hello Augustin, we are back again." Sihyeon smiled at the old man as he jumped a little, he turned around and he had bags under his eyes, he seemed to have a restlest night. "Ah yes, hello girls. Why are you here?" He turned back to look at his desk, he shuffled papers around and closed the folder placing it under a large book with a worried expression. "Are you okay Augustin?" Yerin questioned worriedly.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Now why are you here?" He grinned a little as Yerin shooked off her worries and smiled along with the rest, "We are here to tell you about our latest mission. The king told us to tell you about the mission" Mia said in a happily voice since it was their first ever real mission, it was an important one at that. "Oh that's great, so where are you heading? Are you guys going to get the taxes from the villagers again or go make a deal with a-"

"We're going to capture pirate bandits at sea and possibly at land! This is our first real mission, we're all excited to finally have a good adventure" Onda clapped excitedly as the rest of the girls nodded in agreement. "We wanted to see if you had an available boat for us to use and of course we need supplies" Aisha wondered as the knight widen his eyes slightly. "Uh- so you're going to capture pirates? That's i-interesting" he stuttered as he coughed.

"Are you-"

"I'm okay. Now the big boat on the first dock is available, i will tell the knights to supply you with necessary supplies like food, clothing and weapons. I will also send twenty more people to help you around the boat. Is that all you need?" He said as the girls ignored his stern voice and nodded enthusiasticly. "Thank you Augustin, we'll go back to the queen now, she needs us for something" E:U bowed with a smile and he nodded.

"Goodbye girls, see you if you come back" a low tone came out of him as the girls left his room. They closed the doors to his room as they ignored what he said, they were all excited to hear what he said at the end. "Let's head back to the queen fast" Onda rushed back to the throne room along with Sihyeon and Mia. The rest were talking amongst themselves about the mission and how they were going to capture them.

On the other side of an unexplored hall was a dark shadow, it smirked as he saw the six girls walking by with anticipation to kill or capture the pirate gang. He turned around with a devilish smile and began walking to the nearest exit before he could get caught with a large bag of gold hanging from his shoulder. "Well this is going to be fun" he said to hin self as the bells began to ring, he heard heels of boots coming towards him, he sprinted faster out of the doors and ended up in the garden.

"You got it?!" Another black figure was on the roof with a rope lader to help him up. "You know i did" he climbed the rope and whilst he was almost at the top two girls came running towards them, "Stop thief!" One of them screamed at him, but he smirked and climbed faster and once he reached the top, the two black figures got the lader and hoisted it up. The second one wrapped it before they left the castle grounds.

"Damn it! Fucking pirates!" Yiren stomped her feet in the ground and E:U grabbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance, the guards came in late to the scene as always. "Why the fuck are you all late?! You let them go easily! Go to the front doors or around the area and make sure you fucking capture then slow arses!" E:U screamed as she gestured with her knife to the doors for the outside.

"Yes ma'am!" They all left the garden and darted outside the castle, spliting up 5o cover more ground. Little did they know that they were long gone.

"I can't believe we just got the mission and they striked at the castle!" Yerin screamed as the rest of the girls came in to the garden with alarmed faced, "Did you capture them?!" Aisha asked, but E:U gave her a resting face, "Does it look like we have them with us?" The rest nodded and they all stayed quiet for a moment until a knight came towards them. "Ladies, the queen still wants to see you. Please go to the throne room" he said, the girls sighed and went inside again.

From afar they saw the guards running around like crazy trying to find the culprits or in this case the pirates. "Will those dumbasses be able to find them?" Mia questioned as E:U shook her head in disagreement, "No. Why do you think the king ordered us to capture them?" She said as the rest of the girls nodded while walking down the familiar halls again until they reached the throne room.

Sihyeon knocked on the door again and a powerful voice came from the other side, "Who is there?!" It was probably the guards voice since they were protecting the queen just in case. "Its us, the sea captains" Sihyeon responded back with boredness as she just wanted to go on an adventure already to hunt them down and bring them to the king and queen.

"Come in!" The knight shouted again and they all opened the door walking inside, making sure they closed the door behind them, "Okay, shall we get started now?"

"Queen, are you not curious on what they stole?" Aisha asked and the queen nodded, "Yes i am, but i got the information by the bell. They entered our vault and took some gold, they will probably come back or leave to find more gold in the village somewhere or just leave this country" she tapped her finger on her chin as she thought hard on where they might go.

"Don't worry m'lady, we will catch them and bring all the stolen goods back to you" Onda said with a small smile trying to keep up the mood with a good vibe, "Yes you will. Now," she clapped her hands and walked to the row of outfits, dresses, disguises, and of course personal weapons. "You can choose two outfits and dresses for any personal or royal duties, three disguises for whenever you need to do a mission, and two personal weapons to defend yourself against the pirates. Please choose at your liking" she smiled as she pulled a rack filled with the most beautiful silk dresses, and outfits for our travel.

"Thank you so much m'lady, we will treasure these with our lifes and return them to you after we have completed our mission" with that they bowed for being grateful for getting these presents from the royal family. "No problem, now choose fast because you will have to leave thia afternoon. You need to get going, hurrry, hurry ladies!" The queen stood aside as the girls smiled widely and walked towards the rows and rows of a beautiful sight that they rarely get to see.

The queen whispered something to the knight as he nodded and left the room, the queen went back to sit on her throne to sit there and watch them carefully. "Now be good girls and listen to us" she whispered to herself, resting her hands on her lap. The smiles on the girls were going to disappear little by little, they had no clue what was going to happen in mission.

°°°°°  
... :) So that just happened,,, (*ﾟ∀ﾟ)  
See u next update...


	3. Ch. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the second chapter uwu

**The next day**  
_Third persons p.o.v:_

The six girls aboarded the ship, barrels were filling the main deck and everywhere else that had space, food were being transported from markets and placed in their ship. "Are you the sea captain of this ship?" A deep voice was heard as E:U turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Yes. And you are-?" She crossed her arms in curiosity since she hasn't seen him around the village. "I came from far, the king requested me to check the boat if it's in a good condition." He had his tools in a wooden box, E:U looked at him up and down.

"Alright. If anything is out of order then please do tell me" she smiled a little and went into her cabin where Aisha was waiting for her, "Where should we go first?" She rolled out a map from the shelf, dozens of books were stacked on the shelf's along with E:U's weapon she had chosen. "Well firstly, if the pirates had left yesterday they might not gotten far, we should search in a near by island" E:U suggested as Aisha nodded, she grabbed her inked pen and began marking close by islands.

"Captain' may we come in?" A voice was heard outside the room as E:U spoke up, "Yes. You can come in" the door opened revealing two men with armour, "We are sorry to inform you but, Augustin passed away this morning. He left a note on his desk to give you this, it said that you should know how to decipher it" they both bowed in respect as they handed the letter to Aisha. "H-how did he d-die?" E:U couldn't grasp the idea of his father figure dying out of nowhere.

"The cause is still unknown" he said, Aisha fell backwards and sat down on the chair that was behind her. "I-i don't understand, h-he was fine just y-yesterday" her eyes became glossy from her tears. "We are truly sorry, we're going to burry him today, please come before you set sail" they bowed again and left the cabin.

"H-how?" Aisha grabbed the letter and ripped it open, the code was one page long, "Give me that" E:U extended her arm as Aisha gave her the letter. "We should get Yiren, and the rest. They should know about this also" E:U whispered as Aisha nodded and headed outside the room to get the rest.

In the letter there was only a few words anyone can understand, "_Beware of everything. Don't listen to their orders_" her face was puzzled by this small piece of writing, what orders? Who was he talking about? Her thoughts were everywhere today, she had to get the crew ready to set sail and now she had to go to a funeral all in one day, now this small sentences. "What am i going to do?" She said to herself and placed the letter down.

The door opened and the five girls came in a bad mood, "How did he die?" Yiren asked as Aisha and E:U shrugged, "They don't know what caused it. There wasn't no blood, no cuts, anything"

"Nothing at all?" Onda asked, her tone was soulless and tired, "No. Before we set sail let's go to the funeral, but first decipher this Yiren" E:U handed her the letter as she widen her eyes, she grabbed another ink pen, paper and she began writing down everything fast. "What? What did he wrote?" Mia asked as Yiren kept translating everything in another paper. "Wait, I'm almost done"

She was like a working machine whenever it came to decipher anything. After a few minutes she placed the pen down and stared at everyone shockingly. "I think i might know what had caused his death" she said quietly. Everyone turned to her and Sihyeon gasped when she saw a specific sentence, she pointed at it making everyone look at it.

"_The Queen and King's fault_"

Everyone began over thinking everything again, "W-what?" Sihyeon whispered, "L-lets read it first" E:U grabbed the paper out of Yiren's hand and began reading the letter.

_"Dear sea crew, It's me Augustin. I wanted to write this in code, I'm being hunted for a while now and you are the only one's who i can trust. You're to innocent to do anything harsh, unlike the royal family. If you find this it's because i might be dead. This was caused by the royal family, they have black magic so they took away my soul and crushed my heart. When Yiren asked if i was okay, i really wasn't. My soul had been taken away from me, i wrote this letter the second you left, but the bells rang and i had to go do my duty, i luckily finished this in time. So please beware of the queen and king. This was the Queen and King's fault, please take care on your journey. I heard that their plan was to kill you while you're searching for the bandit of pirates, and blame them for it. Please come in peace when you see them, the crew i set up is trustworthy, i wish you the best and avoid any other sea crew boats. Farewell sea crew, take care. Please flee away from the village and never come back. Sincerely, Augustin"_

E:U stopped reading and they were all baffled by what Augustin wrote to them. "Wait! The boat checker! He's on the ship, he was sent by the queen and king, hes probably here to destroy something." E:U placed the note into her pocket and everyone rushed out of the room worried. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" Mia cursed repeatedly as they all went separate ways to find them, they didn't tell no one what was happening.

The tall guy with brown hair was near the vaults. He opened a window and let in another person, "God you take a long time" he said sternly as the tall guy rolled his eyes, "At least i let you in slow ass" the vault was where they kept all the supplies, jewels, you name it, they probably had it in there. "Get some weapons and a few gold bars" the guy with copper hair told the tall one as fhey began stacking it into the bottom of the box and a bag the other one carried.

"Who's there?!" A girl's voice was heard as they cursed and ghe copper head closed the bag an threw it out the window and climbed out, the tall guy followed him and jumped out of the window. They had escaped in time before Mia had reached the vault, "Fuck!" She screamed as she saw everything scattered around everywhere.


	4. Ch. iii

A/n: sorry i took so long with the chapter, my phone broke, my dad didn't pay my service and i got my phone but then teachers gave me work and i had to finish em so-here's the chapter sorry for the wait.  
______________

"What do you mean, they stole some of our stuff?!" E:U said as she skipped a few steps to go down the stairs, she reached the vault and entered it revealing a big mess, Onda followed in tow and she placed her hands on her hips, "What are we going t-"

"I WILL KILL THOSE PIRATES, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I WILL DO!" E:U screamed as she kicked the nearest thing around her, "Calm down captain. We'll find them and give them to the queen and king so they can give them a death penalty" Onda reassured her as E:U calmed down a bit. "Bring someone to clean this up and tell Sihyeon to get a list of supplies they robbed from us, got it?" E:U went back up the stairs fuming with anger, Onda let out a sigh and looked back at the mess again.

Onda went back up to the main deck to find Sihyeon, she wandered the boat until she saw Sihyeon being carried by two men, she widen her eyes as she went charging down the railings, "Stop right there!" She took out her small pocket knife and the two men started running with Sihyeon on their back.

"Hey! Come back!" Onda kept running but she was smaller then both of them, her small legs couldn't carry her but she still ran to save her crew mate. "Stop or i will throw this knife at you!" She threatened, her anger got the best of her again and she threw her pocket knife, it went straight in the air but the copper haired guy moved to the side and it made a small slice on his coat, "Fuck! Leave her alone!" She kept screaming.

The tall guy kept running faster, Onda saw two guards and she widen her eyes, "CAPTURE THEM!" she pointed at the two guys running away with Sihyeon. The guards got alerted and they ran, their metal suits were clanking against each other as they ran towards them. Luckily for Onda the guy with copper hair had been captured by one of the guards while the tall one left him behind, "FUCKING SHIT!" Onda screamed as she saw the tall guy take Sihyeon away from the boat.

"If she's not okay, i will kill you!" She threatened the guy with copper hair, as he chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Alright miss" he grinned at her, her blood was boiling at this point. She wanted to slap the shit out of him or make him suffer, but she knew that the royal family will take care of it. "Take him to the chambers" Onda said as she picked up her pocket knife and headed towards the ship to tell her crew, especially her captain.

__________  
Uuu... sorry for such a short chapter,,, i wanted to leave it in a cliffhanger before the action😉 nowww,,, please wait for the next update... sorry for the small chapter 😔


	5. ch. iv

A/n, i hope you like this, and warning... maybe a bit- gore and a lot of crusing, but it won't be a lot. I hope you are comfortable with this, enjoy ____________ 

E:U slammed her fist against the wood and her knuckles became bloody by punching to hard, "This is not acceptable! How dare you let the other bitch get away with Sihyeon?!" She screamed at the guard and Onda. "If you don't do your work correctly, i will fire you! You hear me?!" She screamed so loud, it felt like everything had stopped and she was the center of attention. Yiren didn't know how to feel about this situation. "Yes ma'am, we're sorry ma'am!" The guards and Onda bowed down and they left to go find the pirates that took Sihyeon. "Yiren come with me, Onda stay here and don't move a muscle" she demanded, whatever she said goes. 

"Yes madame" Onda stood aside feeling guilty that she didn't capture the other pirate. The captain of the ship and one of her crew member headed to the chambers. The guy copper hair had chains on his hands and legs, a bloody scar was on his arm. The two guards were standing there without an expression on their face, "Both of you leave" E:U demanded them as they bowed to her before leaving the chambers. "What's your name?" E:U asked him, he just stayed silent and smirked, "Tell me your name while I'm being nice to you boy" she spat at him, "I have the right to not say anything E:U" he chuckled, Yiren widen her eyes, she didn't know that the guy knew her name. "How the bloody hell do you know my name?" She hissed back as he looked up at both of them. 

"I know everything about you" he grinned like then Cheshire cat, "Who. Are. You?!" She growled on anger as she came closer towards the gate, but Yiren grabbed her shoulder to stop her. "Calm down captain" she whispered to her as the guy just chuckled, "Still have anger issues?" He asked, E:U turned around and looked at the ceiling, "Tell me who you-" 

"Jongho. Don't you remember me sweetie?" With that E:U turned around with wide eyes, "Jongho?!" She screamed in surprise, she couldn't believe it was him, it can't be. Before a raid at her old town happened she had a friend, a best friend, she cared for him and he cared for her, they were both like brother and sister. "That's me Jiwon, nice to see you again" he chuckled as blood came out of his cheek from laughing at her reaction. "N-no, i-it can't be, you died at that raid, I saw you in pain, h-" 

"Just because I was taken away from my parents doesn't mean they were gonna kill me, turns out that my parents, the ones that you knew, weren't my biological parents" he laughed again, E:U was in shock. Yes he didn't look nothing like his other parents, but still, it was surprising to her, "J-Jongho. I- I didn't recognize you" her voice became soft and gentle, Yiren hasn't seen her captain act so gentle before. "Of course you didn't. You didn't want to remember me in the first place, you never cared about me Jiwon, you were basically born into a richer family then me, you thought of yourself as the queen while I was your slave, you ignorant bastard!" He spat at her, she flinched at his words, "No Jongho t-that's not how I reme-" 

"You don't want to remember! You know, I really thought you were gonna remember me, but i guess you didn't. You're just one of them!" 

"Captain! A fight has started on the deck! The pirates came back!" E:U stared at Jongho and Yiren in shock, "Sihyeon! You and those pirates still have Sihyeon!" She exclaimed, she quickly went up the stairs and going out the doors only to see that almost all her crew were dead. "Stop! I have Jongho!" She screamed as she saw everyone stop in their tracks as a tall man approached her. His eyes were black from anger, he scowled at her and pointed his sword at her neck. "Captain!" Mia screamed, she ran towards them but E:U raised her hand up. 

Mia stopped running, her hand still gripped the cold hard metal of her sword, she was ready for the unexpected. "Where the fucking hell is Jongho?" He questioned her as another tall blonde guy came towards them, his eyes were filled with darkness, "If I see a single scratch on him I will for sure kill you with my-" 

"SEONGHWA!" a loud yell came from the chambers, the blonde immediately ran down the stairs and the other one holding the sword glared at her, "You're going to die" he growled. As he was about to slice her up, Jongho came up running, "Don't kill her!" He stated as Hongjoong slightly cut her cheek with the tip of the sword. She winced a little and Jongho stared at her and the other male. "Jiwon. Are you-" 

"HEY YOU FILTHY PIRATE! GIVE US SIHYEON BACK!" Mia screamed at them as she came charging towards the male standing in front of her. "MIA STOP!" E:U screamed but she didn't listen, anger has taken over her and she attacked the guy in front of E:U, they both battled and the tension rises again. "YOU FUCKING SHIT! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH OUR CAPTAIN AND SIHYEON!" Mia screamed at him. "AND YOU WERE BASICALLY ABOUT TO SKIN A PERSON ALIVE YOU RUTHLESS ROYAL NAVY!" The navy haired guy screamed, the entire boat shakes once everyone started to fight again, the blonde passed a knife to Jongho and signaled him. "Kill her" he singled to her and Seonghwa went to fight another person, "Jiwon. I'm so sorry but you're our enemies. I have to kill you" Jongho said as E:U widen her eyes and she took out her knife too. 

"Don't do it Jongho, just return Sihyeon back to us if not I will tell my crew to kill your crew" she warned again, all those good memories that Jongho stored in his mind about Jiwon went down the drain. He wasn't going to let anything happen to his crew, his family. "If you know what's best for you I suggest to let us leave and we will let Sihyeon go" she got angry and attacked him, she really didn't want to do it even though she vaguely remembers him at all. The battle continued on for a few more minutes, until someone stabbed Yiren right when she was about to come out of the chambers, unarmed. 

"Yiren!" Aisha ran towards her, once again the royal navy stopped which gave the pirates a chance to stab someone. "YIREN! STAY WITH US!" Aisha grabbed her and carried her to the infirmary where Onda was probably located down the ship. "LET'S GO!" The main captain yelled as his crew left with some injuries and bruises. Jongho gave E:U one last look at her, it wasn't filled with anything but pure hate and anger. He noticed how much she changed and how much she never cared about him in the first place. 

"I will come back and kill you Jiwon, just remember what I told you. She'll be back and you'll pay your price for hurting me, Seonghwa will make sure of that" the dried blood was still on his arms, cheeks, lips and a few cuts from a few moments ago. Everything stopped moving from E:U's perspective, she couldn't remember Jongho at this point, nothing seemed right, he claimed to have known her but she doesn't remember him no more. 

Jongho ran away again and fled, E:U's crew grunted or stayed in shock after what happened, one of the pirates and their captain knew each other but E:U doesn't, Sihyeon was captured and Yiren was injured. The letter that Augustin wrote to them in code about the queen and king, everything was too much to her. A sharp pain was felt in her brain and everything seemed to spin and turn grey, an echo of a familiar voice was the last thing she heard before she fell on the deck unconscious. 

_________________ 

... uh hai.. sorry i took so long, i was busy with school and i had writer's block for a few weeks, but I'm finally done and wrote more then 1.3k words hehe So what do you think about Jongho and Jiwon's friendship? How do you think Jiwon forgot her childhood best friend? Find out in the next few chapters! Btw they will still go to the funeral after E:U wakes up, everyone except for Yiren lol I hope you guys liked this! 

Bye bye!! Till next time!!


	6. ch. v

**Past is in italics**  
**Present in normal**  
_____________________

_No one knew what would happen in a few hours. Everything will be ruined, most likely, not all people will survive this attack. "Jiwon! Come here!" Her mother screamed at her, it was time for her snack. "Mommy! Mommy! I found a new friend!" She dragged a kid that was her height and his features resembled to a baby._

_"Oh really? Hello there. What's your name?" Her mother crouched down to be eye leveled to both kids. "I'm Jongho. Choi Jongho, hello" he talked rather quietly and bowed quickly, still looking at the floor. "Hello Jongho, would you like to eat some snacks with Jiwon?"_

_"Mommy! He's a bit younger then me but he is really smart!" She jumped up and down, Jiwon put up two fingers in the air and said, "How many fingers do i have here?"_

_"1 and 1 is 2!" His eyes sparkled just like sea shined bright under the moon at night._

_"Is that correct mommy?" The small Jiwon waited as her mother nodded with a smile, "Wow. You are smart! Who taught you?"_

_"My older brother!"_

_"That's great. Come on let's go eat something okay? Once you're both done you can go play, deal?"_

_"Deal!" Both little kids ran inside the house and Jongho was happy that he finally found a friend, he just moved here three days ago. Jiwon helped the tiny Jongho on the chair and she sat next to him. "Here! Lets share some apples and oatmeal!" She placed both bowls in front of them and they started eating._

_The mother was about to go inside her house when she heard a voice screaming, "JONGHO!" Jiwon's mother turned around and approached her with a small smile, "Hello. Your child is with my daughter, she brought him over here because they are friends now, you know how little kids are" she stated as Jongho's mother let out a breath._

_"Oh my gosh. I thought someone kidnapped him, sorry for the screams, I was worried. But hello I'm Jongho's mother, nice to meet you" she extended her arm out and Jiwon's mother shook it. "Hello I'm Ingrid, Jiwon's mother, do you want to see your son?" She asked as Jongho's mother nodded. "Yes please"_

_"Come on in" she directed her to her house and she saw a man coming into the house. "Hello?! Are you looking for something sir?!" Ingrid quickly approached the mysterious man along with Jongho's mother, Liz, as they reached the house the man stared at them both. "Is your husband here?" His deep voice sent chills to both women. "No, he's not, he went to trip due to his work. Is there something you need?" She asked._

_"No." With that, he left._

_The next day Jongho and Jiwon were both playing by a puddle. It was raining a little but not to severe, "Lookie! Jiwon! Lookie!" Jongho bounced like the little frog that he had found. "Oh my god! Jongho is a frogie!" Jiwon laughed as Jongho kept smiling, but he tripped and landed on a puddle._

_"Jongie!" Jiwon ran toward him, he got up and he had a small scratch on his palm and mud on his face and clothes, "Ew. I'm all sticky" Jongho brushed the mud off his pants and winced. "Ouch!" He exclaimed and Jiwon looked at his leg, "Don't worry Jongie. Its just a small scratch" she giggled and ripped a little bit of her dress and said, "Wait here. I'll go to the fountain that's over there okay?"_

_Jongho nodded and Jiwon ran to the fountain with clean water. She dipped the cloth inside and took it out, she ran back to Jongho and dabbed the small cuts with cold water along with his palm, once she was done Jongho smiled and thanked her. "Thank you! Let's go-"_

_"AAA! JIWON! JONGHO! RUN!" Both little kids looked inside the house and saw both of their mothers getting held by two strong men and then they widen their eyes. "Mommy!" Jongho screamed but Jiwon grabbed him and she started running. "No! Jiwon! My mom and your mom are in trouble!" He tried to go back but Jiwon stopped and looked at him, "Listen to your mom! Come on Jongie let's go!" She wanted to scream and protect her mother also but her mother told her last night that if she see's men around the house then she should run, especially with Jongho._

_"Jongho! Come on please!" Jiwon kept dragging him but the smaller took one look at the house and the man stabbed both women. "NO!" Jongho screamed and Jiwon turned to see her mother collapsing to the floor. "MOM!" She cried, but then other several screams where heard around the near by houses. "RUN!" Was the last thing both their mothers said. Jongho cried and finally decided to run with Jiwon. "Jiwon I'm scared!" Jongho cried as Jiwon dragged Jongho away from that house. "HEY COME BACK!"_

_The looked behind them and saw a man dressed in black clothing coming towards them. "Jongho! Come on!" Jiwon ran away with Jongho again and ended up in the middle of a big massacre in the town. The piercing shrieks of men and women crying once they were stabbed, babies crying in the arms of their dead mothers. "COME BACK!' The man was still chasing them._

_"JIWON!" Jongho dragged her away from the horrifying scene, they ran through the dead bodies and they tried so hard not to fall. "CAPTURE THEM!" the man screamed to the nearby men around them. Jiwon gasped once she was grabbed by one of them. "Jiwon! NO!" Jongho ran towards that man and kept kicking and punching his leg, but his hand slipped and accidentally punched his balls. "FUCK!" The man screamed and let Jiwon fall._

_"Come on!" Jongho tried to get her but instead he got grabbed by a man. "You little fucker!" He screamed at Jongho. "Stop it! You're hurting him!" Jiwon shrieked, "Jiwon help!" He screamed._

_Jiwon tried to get up but she couldn't move. "TAKE HIM TO THE SHIP!" The man screamed, the other guy nodded and left with a screaming Jongho. "NO! GIVE HIM BAC-" she didn't get to say the last few words when the man slapped her which knocked her unconscious._

[present time]

E:U steered in her sleep, the last scene made her wake up and screamed. "Calm down Jiwon!" Onda grabbed her shoulders and E:U looked worried and frighten. Then she realized that she was on the ship with her crew, "Hey Jiwon. Are you okay? You were screaming so much in your sleep that we thought you were possessed." Aisha said.

"Yeah I'm fine, just had a bad dream.. Is Yiren okay?" She got up and saw Yiren sleeping peacefully as her lower stomach was bandaged, a few blots of blood where still there, but she seems fine, "Yeah. She's okay, don't worry. Are you fine enough to go to Augustin's funeral? Everyone is going before we set sail"

"Yeah I'm fine, are you going?"

"Mhm, Onda will stay here with Yiren on the ship, so I could go. Come on let's get ready" she left the wet cloth on Yiren's forehead and took one last look at her before leaving the infirmary. E:U looked at Onda and said, "Take care of her alright? We will go quickly and come back" E:U patted Onda's shoulder and left the infirmary.

________________

**I finally updated guys!!! Sorry i took long! Please comment what you think about this chapter 🥺 i love y'all ❤**

**Thank you for waiting a lot**


	7. ch. vi

They walked fast to the funeral with their black clothing on, as they got closer to the gates of the entrance they saw the royal family there consulting with the family of Augustin. The captain approached the wife of Augustin and they both shared a tight hug, the rest of the girls lowered their heads in respect of the death, "Hello girl's, I hope you're prepared for the long journey ahead of you, keep Augustin in your hearts and minds, you need all the courage to fight those pirates" the king and queen appears next to the old lady.

"Yes your highness," E:U bowed down and the rest followed silently, "We will be ready. Don't worry about us"

"Where's Onda, Yiren and Sihyeon?" The queen asked them, "Ah. About that, there was a raid at our ship, the pirates appeared there and they took Sihyeon into custody and Yiren was injured so we left Onda with Yiren, we told a few people in the ship to go search of the pirate ship and them, and some stayed guard at the ship. We wer-"

"So you're telling me that in less then 2 days the pirates attacked at the castle, took in custody one of the sea crew members, injured one of them and stole from us?!" The king yelled.

The queen slapped the kings arm and whispered something into his ear. "Ah, sorry for interrupting the funeral, forgive me Veronica" he bowed slightly at the wife and she shakes her head, "No no it's alright. We understand why you screamed, the pirates are horrible, please capture them and bring them here for execution" Veronica said softly as the king agreed.

"Yeah, listen to her. Capture these beasts and return here successfully and we will take care of the rest alright?" The king let out a sigh as the queen nodded in agreement, her black veil over her eyes was so dark that they couldn't see anything past it. "Yes, no problem sir, we will bring them here" Jiwon nodded as the king let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. Now go pay your respects quickly before you leave on the journey" he gestured towards the white casket that had Augustin's body in. The air became more stuffy and hot, it was the beginning of summer and they slowly approached the body, when they reached it they saw a pale man dressed in his knight uniform, he seemed so peaceful resting. The bad thing was that he would never wake up, he'll stay a few feet down earth.

They payed their respect and Jiwon was the last one, "Rest in peace Augu, we will all miss you, please guide us on our journey, we will remember you. Here's a small gift from me, I've been meaning to give you this for a while," She gave him a compass with golden arrows pointing to the east. "Guide yourself to heaven, or as you called it the heavenly ocean" Jiwon smiled and placed the compass under his arm. She bowed down with a few tears falling down.

They bowed down and said their goodbyes, they saw the king and queen leaving the funeral. "Where did the king and queen go?"

"They told me they had an important thing to do, i don't know what it is though" Veronica shrugged. The girls nodded and then the old lady took out a letter from her purse. "Augustin said to me a few days before he died that if anything happens to him then he said to give you this." Another letter appeared, his handwriting was there.

"Did he say anything else?"

"He only said that, nothing else. He did told me to take care of myself and flee this kingdom, my oldest son is packing up, apparently he knows what happened. He convinced me to go, so this is our farewell" she smiled softly as the girls looked sad, "Please take care Veronica, tell your son we said hello and our condolences for his father, please take care." Aisha hugged the old lady as she began crying again, the other girls began crying with her.

"W-we will, you should start the journey before it gets dark out" Veronica wiped her tears and so did the girl, they nodded and waved goodbye, they gave one last look to the casket and the old lady. "Farewell Augu and Veri" Jiwon whispered to herself, "Let's try to open the letter" Mia asserted but Jiwon shook her head in disagreement, what if it was another letter like the last one. "No, let's read it when we get to my cabin" Jiwon responded.

"Alright then, let's keep walking" Aisha suggested, they nodded and walked faster in anticipation to open the letter, would it be another one as the one with a warning from the royal family, "Hurry the hell up San" Mia turned around and saw a blonde haired guy with a sharp nose talking to the guy with black hair and red highlights on his hair, "They look familiar" Mia whispered to Aisha as she looked to see the two men there.

"They do, I wonder where we've seen them" Aisha stared at them a while longer until the two men left hurriedly through an alley, "Come on guys. We have to hurry and tell Onda this, let's see if Yiren woke up" Jiwon said sadly as they nodded a scurried back to the ship.  
**___________**

**Hey guys! Sorry i took long updating! And sorry it's a short chapter, I will do a small time skip when they're about to leave the main land and go into the sea. And yes i will include when Yiren is awake and what the letter says again, I hope this was enough for you!! I'll try updating again soon!**

**Bye 😊❤ take care and have a good day/night, i hope you're ready for the letter hehe(tmon)**


	8. ch. vii

[Ateez pov]

  
"Set the sails and get ready to leave! Move it! Move it! Move it!" The guy with red hair said waving his hand from crew member to crew member. Everyone on the ship was moving quickly, they knew they couldn't stay here for so long. They hid their ship on the far east of the kingdom where the beach was vacant from any royal navy or soldiers and they were missing two crew members, "Where the hell is Seonghwa and San?!" Hongjoong yelled as the tallest one came towards him and asserted firmly, "They went to go get something for the kitchen, they'll be back soon" Yunho stated as the captain sighed and walked past him. 

  
All the kingdoms that exist want to have his head as a trophy, but of course they could never catch him. They were all to slow or he would kill them all in one go, there was one time where he almost got decapitated in a battle, but luckily someone saved his ass, he only got a scar on the side of his face, running from his left eye to his cheek. It was painful, the person who killed his enemy brought him back to his ship and in return he let him stay there with him. He turned out to be an orphan.  
Hongjoong ended up naming him San, he told the captain about how if he didn't get adopted soon, the caretaker had to kill him. They always did that to the people who still lived there and had an age of nineteen and up, so Hongjoong owed him and let him stay there. 

  
"We're here captain!" Seonghwa screamed as he ran up the plank with San behind him, "Where did you all go without my permission?!" he screamed at them, "We went to go get some cabbage, but on the way back we had a small problem and I'm pretty sure we have to leave now before they come searching for us" San stated as he ran up the stairs to the upper back of the deck and took out his gun, loading it with bullets, "What the bloody hell did you do?!" Hongjoong climbed the ropes that lead to the birds nest, and he saw a few bodies hiding in the distance.

  
"Shit"

  
He slid down the ropes as fast as he could and screamed, "Get the anchor up! We have to leave immediately! Set the sails! Pull up the plank! Hurry!" he screamed and the ship was in chaos, a shot was heard, two shots, three shots, multiple shots were being fired and Hongjoong ran towards San to help him out with the bullets. "Hurry the hell up!" Seonghwa screamed loud enough and helped raise the anchor with all his power alongside with the crew. The sails extended and the wind was strong making the boat shake, immediately Mingi took his place and began steering the ship. Yeosang came to his side and told him to steer straight ahead and to turn left when they were out of sight.

The shots were still being fired and Jongho stood next to his captain and began firing bullets. "Jongho did you leave the girl on the beach?!" his captain screamed at him through the sounds of the guns. "Yeah! I believe she was found by the navy crew! I can see ropes on the sand!" he squinted his eyes. The bullets couldn't reach far so they put down their guns and slid down the wall of the deck. "Oh god, what did you guys do to get their attention?" Hongjoong breathed out and unloaded his gun and placed it on the ground.

"To start off we didn't do anything. We were getting cabbage and a few other ingredients for Wooyoung to cook dinner, but we saw a funeral going on and we saw the girls from the navy and their captain. Two were missing and I didn't move so Seonghwa dragged me away and I think they remember what we looked like, so we ran away from them." San breathed out and looked at his hands, "Sorry captain" he stated faintly and Hongjoong patted his back.

  
"Alright, don't do that again and thank you Jongho" he said and stood up, grabbing his gun and walked down the stairs in exhaustion. "Alright Yeosang where are we going?" Mingi asked the smaller, "Just keep going straight and then turn left like I said and in a few hours we will arrive at a small island, no one lives there from what I've seen in the books. We could rest there before we leave again" Yeosang smiled at him and he nodded, maneuvering the ship steadily.

  
[Everglow's p.o.v]

  
"Sihyeon!" Jiwon walked up to her and embraced her in a hug, "Are you alright?" She looked at her, she had been worried about her ever since she found out she was captured by the pirates. "Y-yeah, the captain wanted me to throw me overboard, but instead they kept me, they didn't do anything to me but I was worried that they might've captured you guys. Wait where's Onda and Yiren?" She looked around and didn't find them nowhere.

  
"Ah, about that, Yiren got stabbed but she's recovering slowly and Onda stayed with her there. They're both fine" Aisha said as she stopped talking to their soldiers, "Oh god. It's all my fault, I'm-"

  
"It's not your fault, let's go back to the ship, it's a long walk and we should be sailing already to find those pirates before they get to far, come on let's go. We found another letter from Augustin" Mia reassured her and she nodded her head slowly with a smile and began running to a board the ship. They knew the pirates wouldn't be to far from here, especially since they just left.

  
"M'kay let's go" Sihyeon stated and followed her crew back to the ship. Meanwhile back on the ship Onda was ranting about her life to a crew member inside the infirmary. "Y'know I'm clumsy sometimes, but the captain doesn't trust me a lot, she trusts more in Aisha. I'm not jealous, I just look up to her. I want the captain to notice me as a strong and a good person y'know?" She stated as the crew member nodded, "I know Onda" he stated simply.

  
"They're probably having fun without me" she fell on the chair next to Yiren. The man that was with Onda was named Lin, he was around the same age as her. He used to be trained by Augustin so he could be a knight, but he died and he was now learning by himself, the royal family might appoint a new knight and he had to learn for that person. "Why would they be having fun? They're in a funeral Onda" he asserted back with a dull tone, "Oh. I forgot, sorry. I'll miss him, I wish I could've went to see him along with Yiren" she stated while looking over to Yiren in bed still recovering.

  
"Yeah, me too. Let's change Yiren's towel again" Lin went up to Yiren and grabbed the towel out of her forehead. "You know, you're not actually fit to be a knight," Onda stated as Lin looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You'll be better at being the king" she smiled at him as he shook his head and chuckled. 

  
"Oh no, if anyone heard that they'll think I'm a traitor to the king or something." He said as he squeezed the towel, leaving the towel half wet. He walked back to Yiren but she had already woken up. She was staring at the two of them as if nothing happened to her. "Uhm, what am I doing in bed?" she asked, quickly Onda got up and hugged her tightly. "I thought you were dead!" she wailed as Lin smiled, he left the towel on the nearby desk and left the room, leaving both of the girls to talk comfortably. "What do you mean? I'm fine" she smiled weakly.

  
"No you got stabbed. Don't you remember anything? Agustin died, you do remember that don't you?" Onda checked her eyes to see if she was okay or not, maybe the wound impacted her mind a little, but she seemed fine to her. "I remember the last thing you said, but I barely remember what made me collapse though." Suddenly both of her hands went to her side and she winced, "Now you remember?" Onda slightly chuckled as the younger nodded, still holding her side. The door suddenly burst open and Sihyeon came inside, "Yiren! Onda!"

  
"Sihyeon!" they both screamed excitedly and Sihyeon hugged both of the girls, "What happened with the pirates? How did you came back? Did you escaped? Tell us-"  
"Calm down, I'll explain everything soon, we're getting ready to leave now. We found the pirates and they just left the land, we're trying to catch up to them" She told them and they looked at each other, "Wait wait, wait! You're telling me that you saw the pirates? Was there a fight?" Sihyeon quickly closed the hatches and the curtains, she just nodded and left the room immediately. "I knew it" Onda whispered to herself.

  
"Knew what?" Yiren sat on the edge of the bed stretching getting ready to do her job, but Onda pushed her back to bed and covered her up with the blanket. "You stay here young lady, I'm going to tell the captain about this, stay here and don't move okay?" Onda quickly grabbed a key and left the infirmary quickly.

  
Onda ran to Sihyeon, but she had another letter in her hand and her captain was talking to her about it, "Please decipher this letter that Victoria gave us, she said it was from Augustin. He told her to give it to us after he died or something bad happened to him" Jiwon asked her as Sihyeon nodded her head. "No problem. I'll decipher this right away, you don't have nothing else for me to do right?"

  
"No I'll handle everything, you might need Yirens-"

  
"Captain! Yiren's awake now!" Onda smiled and walked toward them as Jiwon sighed in relief, "Oh thank god. Then go with Onda to the infirmary and try to decipher this letter alright?" Jiwon smiled at both of them and left to go help the people raise the anchor more quickly. "Let's go Onda and I'll explain everything to both of you guys" Sihyeon smiled as Onda sighed and smiled weakly._ Not even a thanks._

  
Onda and Sihyeon walked back to the Infirmary to find Yiren looking out the hatches and her head was peaking out as the boat slolwy shaked in the water. "Get back inside Yiren! Are you throwing up?" Onda quickly walked towards her only for Yiren to shake her head with a reassuring smile. "No everythings okay. Don't worry, why are you guys back?" She looked at Sihyeon and Onda.

  
"Oh well I was wondering if you could help us decipher this letter from Augustin? His wife Victoria gave this to the captain." Sihyeon walked up to her and passed her the letter. "Oh sure, pass me a piece of paper or scroll. I'll rewrite it there." Onda quickly walked to the shelfs to grab ink, a pen and a piece of paper. She set them on her desk and Yiren smiled, "Thank you Onda. I'll decipher this in no time!" She smiled and began to work, Sihyeon and Onda sat down on near by chairs.

  
"So what happened to you?" Onda asked her curiously, "All I remember was that I've gotten captured by them and they placed me in their cell below the ship. Then one of them came late at night and said that he saw you guys. He talked about the king and queen being- bad? But I didn't believe him. They've been so nice to us and basically anyone, I don't know why he's trying to tell everyone that they're mean. When we capture the pirates I'll make sure to catch that person who said that to me" Sihyeon said angrily, "Wow. I can't believe they're spreading lies about the king and queen, they're ruthless!" Onda asserted with an angry look playing in her face.

  
"I know. I hope they rot in hell" Sihyeon stated. "Or what if they were telling the truth?" Yiren spoke up, they both looked at her with wide eyes. They couldn't believe what they just heard.


	9. ch. viii

Onda finally spoke up and yelled, "What do you mean?! You also think the King and Queen are bad?! Yiren they have helped you so much and they have taken you in! Your family was killed by pirates! Why are-"

  
"Yes my parents were killed by pirates, but those weren't my real family, before my adoptive parents died they told me that they raised me, my real parents are somewhere else. The king and queen have been really helpful towards me and I'm grateful for taking me in and putting me somewhere where I'm useful, but i said that because I finished deciphering the letter-"

  
"Read it to us when I get the rest! Hold on!" Sihyeon had stood up and left the cabin, Onda was sitting quietly in her chair feeling bad about what she told Yiren. "You don't have to feel bad Onda. I'll tell you everything that happens soon alright?" Yiren smiled at her as she looked up with a sad expression. 

  
"I'm still sorry I bought your parents into this, I knew it was wrong but my mouth is faster then my brain" she looked at her hands and Yiren sighed. It was quiet in the cabin, the boat was rocking slightly due to the waves hitting the boat. It took a while until Onda processed what Yiren said, "Wait. What will happen soon?" She questioned Yiren.

  
"You'll see, just stay put and don't say nothing." Yiren told her as Onda raised an eyebrow, she was clueless. In just that moment the girls came in the room and Jiwon looked at Yiren. "Sihyeon told me that you deciphered the letter. Can you read it to us?" She stated as Yiren nodded, she took a deep breath and began reading.

  
_Dear Navy crew,_   
_If you get this letter from my dearest wife then it means that something happened to me. Most likely death. I'm here to warn you about the mission that the king told me about. He said it was a dangerous mission right? _   
_He lied._

  
Yiren stopped reading and looked at everyone, "I'm done" she stated and placed the paper on the desk. "What? What do you mean you're done? Was that all?" Jiwon grabbed the paper off the desk and began reading it herself. 

  
"Mhm. That's all that he wrote, I think he got cut off because the ink on the paper smeared. Look" She handed the coded letter to her and the ink was smudged everywhere in the letter. Jiwon examined it and then she looked up at everyone with wide eyes, "I don't think he decided to cut it off. Someone must've came into his room and he got interrupted, I have a feeling it's the pirates that interrupted him"

  
Everyone looked at her with a questioning look as Jiwon slammed the letter down on the desk. "Remember when we went to go see Augustin to tell him about the mission? That same day we saw him writting something and he hid it, then he asked about the pirates and after we left the pirates had broken in! What if it was the pirates who actually killed him!" Jiwon raged in anger.

"That's true! We saw him hide something under the stack of papers. Maybe they visited him before we came inside, that's why he looked different" Jiwon stated and the rest of the girls realized what she was saying. They knew something was wrong with him when they saw him that day, "You're right," Yiren stated as she looked at everyone, "I asked him if he was fine but of course he said that he was okay." She stated.

  
Everyone agreed and Aisha spoke up, "Now that I remember he told me that he was going to be with his family a few days before we met him in his office. Maybe that's when he gave the unfinished letter to his wife" She stated as the captain sighed in anger and said, "We need to capture those filthy pirates before they do more harm. I need to have the head of the captain in my hands" Jiwon stated and left the room and before the door closed Onda saw that she took out her sword. 

  
"I'm going to rest more guys, I feel- light headed." Yiren coughed and Mia looked at her worriedly, "Alright Yi. We'll go do our duties, one of us will bring you supper later on alright?" She said calmly as the youngest nodded and walked slowly to her bed. The rest of them scattered out of the room and closed the door.

  
Yiren stopped and walked back to the window, popping her head out of the window and took in deep breaths. She couldn't believe what she heard. She took out a slip of paper from her pocket and opened it, it was the other half of the letter, but it was blank. The only letters that it was on the top left corner that read:

  
_Look carefully_

  
She wondered what it meant, did she have to do something specific or was it a riddle? She didn't know what it meant, she didn't tell no one about it. Yiren took her hands out and stared at it at the light, but the thing is that the code was appearing in front of her. A few streaks of light came through the paper and she realized that the light came from the small tiny holes that were in the paper.

  
She gasped and immediately closed the window along with the curtain and tired making the room more darker. Yiren locked the door immediately and turned on a candle and hold the paper near the light, she took out another piece of paper and began writting everything that she saw. It was starting to make more sense each time she wrote the words.

  
As she finished she quickly turned off the candle and opened the curtain, letting the light in. She stared at it, should I tell the others? She wondered, Yiren shook her head and folded the piece of paper again.

  
_Come here... we want to talk Yiren_

  
She sighed and stayed in her place, she didn't want to get up again. 

  
_Yiren please, we want to give you the gift we've been talking about._

  
Yiren tucked the paper into her pocket and walked back to the window, she looked down to the water and saw shadows there. "What do you want now?" She asked, out of nowhere a spalsh of water hit her hard which made her unconscious and also made the boat rock with the sudden hit. Yiren laid in the floor without knowing what her gift was.


	10. ch. ix

(This chapter is going to be bout ateez)  
[Ateez's pov]

  
Mingi was stearing the boat carefully to shore and he placed it almost next to the wooden dock. The crew dropped the anchor and Yunho was raising the sails along with Jongho, they made sure the knots were tied well before going to the last sail. The captain was still in his cabin, he was looking at a map with Yeosang, they knew something that the rest of the crew didn't. Apparently there was some type of prophecy about eight pirates, but there wasn't any more information unless they go through a portal of some sort.

  
"Where is this- portal?" Hongjoong raised an eyebrow at Yeosang, the smaller just sighed and scratched his head. "I don't know, but we can try looking for it captain." Hongjoong hummed and looked back at the map, "Then how about we start searching here?" Hongjoong asked, "We could give it a try, but where e-"

  
"Captain! We have arrived!" Mingi bursts into the room as Hongjoong nodded, "Alright. Make sure to get any supplies you need from this island" he stated and then he had gotten an idea. "In fact, let me and Yeosang come with you guys. Let me just get my knife and uh... a few other things" He stated, he rolled the map and handed it to Yeosang, "Hold it."

  
"That's nothing like you captain, you never liked going to get supplies with us. You're always cooped up in your-" Hongjoong gave him a glare that had made Mingi shut up, "I dare you to finish that sentence Mingi" Hongjoong growled and Mingi coughed. "A-anyways. I'm going to get Yunho now" Mingi left the cabin.

  
"Why are you so rude?" Yeosang spoke up.

  
"Shut up and you're coming with me to search for that portal thing." Hongjoong grabbed the last few essentials that he needed and walked out his room with Yeosang in tow. The crew was taking it easy since they just arrived and Jongho was up in the birds nest stitching together the black flag that had gotten a bullet from the small battle back in the other kingdom.

  
"Are you doing fine Jongho?!" Hongjoong screamed as the smaller nodded and gave thumbs up. The captain nodded and he saw the plank out already on the dock, "Alright let's go" he told Yeosang, he began walking down the plank as he saw four people already standing there. "Where are you going captain?"

  
"What? I can't join you?" He raised an eyebrow and walked past them, everyone except for Mingi and Yeosang were shocked. Seonghwa sighed and began walking by his captains side.

  
San, Yunho, Mingi and Yeosang walked behind them and then they heard a voice from above the ship, "Make sure to bring good fruits! I want to make a fruit cocktail with rum! Got it!" They looked up on the ship and saw Wooyoung smirking as the crew cheered, they knew how tasty his cocktails were. "Alright! Bye! Be back by dawn, if we don't come back then come searching for us!" Hongjoong's brown eyes glistened in the light. From afar Wooyoung swear he saw his eyes glow red, "Got it!" 

  
Wooyoung played it cool and he went back to his duties, "Hey," Wooyoung turned around and saw Jongho jogging up to him, "What are we going to do about her? You know, the one in the chambers" Jongho whispered to him as the older sighed, "I don't know yet. I'm going to check up on her" Wooyoung whispered back and went down the stairs to go to the bottom of the ship where they have chambers to those who trespass.

  
Chains were hitting each other making noise, muffled screams were heard louder with each step that Wooyoung took. He got closer, the person heard footsteps and immediately stopped moving. As Wooyoung saw those green eyes he raised his eyebrows and chuckled, "You're trying to escape huh?"

  
The person shooked their head and the brown wet hair glistened in the dim light, it smelled like the ocean. He took a few more steps closer and he saw her. A mermaid with scales on her tail and arms, her green eyes glowed a lot. Wooyoung knew who he was dealing with, that mermaid was special to someone he knew. 

  
"Were you trying to call your friends for help?" He asked again, his hand reached for the keys and he unlocked the door. He walked in and closed the door slightly, the mermaid tried scrambling to safety but she just hit the wall. She closed her eyes, afraid to what he was going to do to her, but Wooyoung just sighed and chuckled.

  
"I'm not going to hurt you, why are you always scared? I'm here to pour you more water." He grabbed the bucket, but it was empty, "Oh shit, let me get some water from the can" he signaled to the large cylinder filled with water, the mermaid slowly opened her eyes and sighed softly. She still thinks that she's going to die in hands of pirates no matter what he said. Wooyoung came back and poured water all over her body, her tail slowly moved up and down and her face became less pale.

  
He knew it was a risk to keep her here without water, but what else could he do? If the captain or anyone else found out he had a mermaid hidden in the ship then most likely the captain will punish him. "Look I'm sorry for kidnapping you, but you left me no choice, I didn't want you endangering my crew with your waves. We have a few things to do before we die, so please just- give us- no, give me a chance to prove myself that I didn't mean it. Please" he pleaded but the mermaid didn't trust no one that easily.

  
Her eyes were mixed with fear and anger, she was motionless, her mind told her to say no. She knew it was the right thing but his facial expression made her heart broke, she didn't understand if he was lying or not. Wooyoung had given up and he got up again, "I'll bring you a fruit cocktail later on. Please think about what I said" he whispered and locked the door once again, her tail flapped more widely. He gulped and left the chambers, he worried about the mermaid and his crew. He knew that if he let her go then she'll destroy the ship and kill them all.

* * *

  
In the middle of the island the group had split up, and of course Hongjoong went with Yeosang to look for the portal, but all there was were trees and plants around them. "I'm pretty sure that nothing is hidden here captain" Yeosang stated, they kept moving without Hongjoong saying anything back, he took out something from his bag and tied it around his eye.

  
"What's wrong captain?" Yeosang scurried to walk in front of him and he saw his captain looking down with am angry expression, "Nothing. Let's keep searching, I believe that it's around here. Here, wear this on your right eye" he passed another eye patch at him and Yeosang grabbed it. "W-why?" He stuttered.

  
"Just wear it, don't question- hell, I forgot to give it to the rest of them" he cursed at himself and began running backwards towards where they came from. "Captain wait! Where are you going?!" Yeosang stuffed his eye patch back in his pocket and began running behind him. Hongjoong was worried that they will find out about their eyes glowing. He remembered what happened when someone looked into their eyes. 

  
"Seonghwa! Yunho! Mingi! San! Where the bloody hell are you all?" Hongjoong screamed, Yeosang widen his eyes as he heard leaves rustling from in front of him. "What happened?! We heard the captain screaming!" San came out and he looked at the captain, San and Seonghwa hadn't gone too far from where they were supposed to meet. 

  
Yeosang noticed that Seonghwa's right eye was glowing green, he widen his eyes and stood there looking between a worried Seonghwa and his captain, "Yeosang your eye!" San pointed at his right eye and Yeosang blinked. "Shit" Hongjoong threw an eye patch at San and Seonghwa and said, "Put them on! I'll go find Mingi and Yunho!" he began running again. 

  
Seonghwa being himself, he put on his eye patch on and he looked at Yeosang, "Your eye is sky blue, put on the patch, listen to the captain." He said with a sigh and he rested his back against the tree and Yeosang saw that San's right eye was purple. "Your eye is purple San, and yours is green Seonghwa" Yeosang whispered.

  
"Guys! There you are! Come look what Mingi found!" Yunho came out from the north side and everyone looked at each other, "I'll go find the captain, be right back" Seonghwa said softly as he began running towards where Hongjoong headed. "Where is the captain? Why are you guys wearing eye patches?" Yunho questioned, "That's up to the captain to explain, we don't know why either, but anyways- what did Mingi find?" 

  
"Oh! Mingi found a cave! there were a lot glowing crystals on the ceiling of the cave, it had purple, green, sky blue, white, red, orange, yellow, and a mix of purple and blue, i for-" 

  
"Indigo?" Yeosang asked, "Yeah! That color too!" he stated, "YUNHO!!" he heard a loud scream and he saw his tiny captain running towards him with an eye patch, "Captain! Mingi has found a cave full of crystals that are glowing!" 

  
"Your eye is white Yunho" San stated as the tall one blinked many times at him, "What? My eye isn't white, it's dark brown like always" he scoffed, but Yeosang shakes his head in disagreement, "Why are you shaking your-" 

  
Hongjoong pulled a glass shred from a small bag and he showed it to Yunho, he saw closer and he widen his eyes. Yunho screamed and placed his hand on his right eye. "What the hell?!" 

  
"Put on this eye patch, none of you can look into a humans eyes when you have that colored eye on, I'll explain later on. For now, let's find Mingi" Hongjoong stated as everyone nodded, "He's in a cave, we found a cave where there is a lot of crystals on the ceiling and it's currently glowing red, green, purple, and sky blue, the rest aren't colorful" Yunho stated. Hongjoong sighed and nodded, "Show us the way then" he stated, Yunho placed his eye patch on and began walking through the crowded path of plants and everyone followed. 

* * *

  
Back in the ship of the navy crew they were all trying to find the pirates, Yiren was still in the cabin looking out the window, "What do you want?" She looked at the ocean and those voices were heard again.

  
"Yiren... please stop ignoring us, we need your help, the cave has been found by pirates and they captured our queen- your mother" 

  
Yiren widen her eyes and her breathing stopped. What mother? What pirates? She didn't understand what was happening, what's going on, why does she keep hearing voices each time she goes on the water. "I don't have a mother, but- what do the pirates look like?" She asked, she wondered if the pirates were the same ones that they knew. "One of them is tall, and the other one is also, but there is only one of them now, the other one left to go find more of the pirates."

  
"Did you hear their names? Or anything about their captain?" She asked listening closely to what they were about to say, "N-no, but one of the citizens heard a name of Hongjoong, maybe that was the person they went to find" The voice told them, "Oh- uhm... I'll be back, I think I heard that name somewhere before" Yiren closed the window and began running towards her captain.


	11. ch. x

[Short chapter because next chapter will be... amusing ;)]

  
"Captain! I found the pirates! They are nearby an island!" Yiren ran towards Jiwon as her chest went up and down trying to catch her breath. "What?! How?! Aisha! What's the nearest island!" E:U walked towards her sea artist and Aisha blinked and pointed to the direction of the south. "O-over there. Why?" 

  
"Change the direction! Yiren found the pirates!" 

  
"By the time we get there it may be dawn. How did you find out Yiren?" Aisha asked as the captain went on the main deck and gave more orders to the rest of the crew. "Ah... I'll tell you later." Her eyes averted away from hers and she went to her own shared cabin. Lin was working hard when Onda came and hit him on the shoulder, "I told you dumbass. They did have fun without me!" She glared at him and he sighed.

  
"Okay okay, you were right. Let me work before the-"

  
"ONDA! LIN! GET TO WORK! STOP BEING ALL ROMANTIC!" Jiwon yelled at them and went to the upper back deck to see the rest of the crew as Lin yelled back, "We're not being romantic! She's disturbing me!" He asserted back and his facial expression became angry. "Go to work Onda. You don't want to get in trouble for with captain do you? We'll talk later okay?" Onda sighed and nodded going back to her kitchen to stay there.

  
Yiren went back to the infirmary and locked the door again. She sat on the near by chair and looked at the wall, "Am I suppose to believe them? What if the pirates aren't there anymore?" Her voice became softer, many questions and worries came to her head. She didn't know what to do, hell she doesn't know who's talking to her. "Do mermaids even exist?!" She threw her hands in the air and sighed.

  
As Aisha was maneuvering the ship on the sea a lot of fog appeared out of nowhere and the clouds covered the sun, it had gotten chilly out of nowhere. "Captain! I can't see a thing!" Aisha screamed, more fog kept coming and the wind had died down. "Everyone light up the candles around the ship! Hurry!" The crew graved matches from their pockets since most of them smoked when they had break time. 

  
They rubbed the tip of the match on the wood from the ship and turned on the candle light on. They closed the little door that kept the wind away from the candle. Even as the lights were getting turned on they could barely see, but it was better then before. "Stop the boat!" Sihyeon screamed and Aisha widen her eyes, "What?! Why?!"

  
"Just stop it!" Sihyeon screamed back, the whole crew looked back at her and Aisha blinked and listened to her command. She let the anchor down and they raised the sails immediately after Sihyeon told them to. Sihyeon went to find her captain, a cool breeze hit her hard. The breeze was so hard that the ship rocked a little, "Sihyeon what's going on?! Why did the-"

  
_Boom_

  
Thunder was heard and the captain realized why the boat stopped, there was going to be a storm soon. "Great, this will stop our schedule from running smoothly" Jiwon sighed and placed her hands at her hips. "We should take cover, hopefully it's just rain and not a typhoon. We can't handle a typhoon or hurricane."

  
"You're right. Well then, let's take cover shall we?" Jiwon sighed and looked at her crew that were talking amongst each other, "Since there will be a storm let's take shelter! We can afford none of our crew members to be sick while we're on a important mission, copy that?!" She screamed again as the crew nodded and began grabbing their belonging and headed down to their own rooms down on the boat. 

  
Onda went from the kitchen to the infirmary, she tried opening it but it was locked. "Yiren! Are you in there?! Are you okay?!" She knocked furiously as no one was answering, "I-I'm good! W-wait a second!" Onda heard footsteps from the other side of the door. There was whisperings but she couldn't hear anything about what was being said.

  
The door opened in a flash, Onda gasped as she saw Yiren's clothes wet. "What happened to your clothes?!" She widen her eyes and Yiren chuckled, "L-Long story short I spilled water on myself." She pointed to the empty pitcher, it was full in the morning but it's empty now. "Oh was it because of the sudden wind that shook the boat right?"

  
Yiren nodded and Mia appeared next to Onda, "The rain started pouring out of nowhere and I can here. Can i stay here?" Mia got in and smiled at both of them. "Well you're already in here so might as well" Onda laughed as she got inside also, closing the door behind her. 

  
"That's true" Mia giggled. Yiren sat on the bed and Onda examined that her medicine was disorganized, "Did my medications fell also?" She asked. "A-about that-"

  
_Thud_

  
Mia fell on the floor and she yelped. "What was that?!" She looked at the little bench. "I-it was the boat! I felt it" Yiren stuttered again, "I didn't felt anything" Onda raised an eyebrow. "Well I d-did!" Yiren looked at the bench where Mia was sitting. Onda shrugged it off and opened her cabinet full of medicine, she took them down and placed them on the desk that was positioned next to the cabin. 

  
_Thud_

  
"Did Mia fell off t-"

  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" Mia screamed again.


End file.
